Just an Experiment?
by Paperclip-Assassin
Summary: "God, where've you been all my life?" The question surprises her and she looks up at him from her work through her eyelashes, putting her rolling pin aside and placing her hands on her hips, a cocky smile on her lips. "Was always right beside you, love. You jus' di'n't pay attention"- Sweenett one-shot. Shameless fluff.


I'm in a bad mood. When I'm in a bad mood I write fluff fan fictions even though I'd much rather cut some throats and watch those precious ribies drip.

Sorry, I'm no psycho, I promise.

Go on, read it, it's just a tiny little one-shot.

Disclaimed, by the way.

* * *

**Just an Experiment?**

"_God, where've you been all my life?_"

The question surprises her and she looks up at him from her work through her eyelashes, putting her rolling pin aside and placing her hands on her hips, a cocky smile on her lips.

"_Was always right beside you, love. You jus' di'n't pay attention with yer Lucy and the Judge and whatnot._"

That's true indeed, he has to give her that, still he can't believe that he is only now really seeing her for the first time. In her own way she is very beautiful with her hair all done up in an unusually proper bun, the corkscrew curls around her face hanging loose. Her lips are painted a bright shade of red and he finds himself considering their kissability, feeling a jolt of excitement rush through his body as he realises that, indeed, he feels the desire to try and see if he's right. Instead he stays where he's seated at the table and only stares at her with lust, feeling an odd sense of accomplishment when he sees a very faint light pink flush creep upon her cheeks.

Suddenly there's a subtle change in her expression and her hazel eyes show a glimmer of a certain suggestiveness he's secretly wanted to see in them for some time now. As an immediate response he feels his mouth go dry and his body grow slightly hotter. She seems to notice- though how is beyond him- and walks around her kitchen counter one agonizingly slow step at a time. The dress she's wearing is quite short, shorter than anything he has ever seen on a woman, in public at least, and he cannot help but stare.  
He is, after all, only a man.

His landlady frowns before she casually reaches out to swipe her rolling pin off her counter in a swift motion as if it was the most normal thing to do. It takes him a moment to catch on to her plan- _she was trying to seduce him!_

Indeed she sends him a wink before turning around and bending over to retrieve the kitchen utensil from the dirty floor, granting him a view of her underwear, which he takes in with a half-smile in appreciation of her effort. After she places the rolling pin back where it was she quickly closes the distance between them and climbs into his lab, hands tangling in his thick hair. In a reflex he places his hands on her well-formed hips, stroking his thumbs over the lacey material of her dress.

"_Mrs. Love-_" She is quick to place a finger on his lips.

"_Shhh, jus' enjoy it while it lasts, Mr. T,_" she whispers and her hot breath fans against his face, quickening slightly as he himself feels the air hitch in his throat. Slowly-painfully so- she leans in, inching closer and closer while he feels something flutter in the depths of his stomach.

.

With a jolt Sweeney Todd shot into a sitting position, suddenly wide awake. It took him full ten seconds of blinking away the dream until he had fully registered that it had been just that- a _dream_. He hadn't experienced anything of similar nature in a while and was quite taken aback, also by the uncomfortable tightness of his pants. The barber shook his head, still haunted by the images. The whole idea was stupid. Eleanor was his _landlady_ and he'd known her for such a long time now that thinking of her in any way other than that was nothing short of ridiculous.

_Or was it?_

To be quite frank, he had indeed developed a soft spot for the bubbly baker, if only of microscopic proportions. She was, after all, the person who had come up with the ingenious idea of transforming the men he killed into delicious meat pies and he had meant it when he had called her a bloody wonder. Because a wonder Mrs Eleanor Lovett was.

She had waited for him, believed in him, when his Lucy, his _wife_, had abandoned all hope. And without questioning his sanity even for a second she had accepted him as Sweeney Todd and tried every day to get to know that new man, the new personality to a familiar face. Now that he thought of it... he shouldn't take her for granted. He did, and that wouldn't change, but he was at least aware of the fact that he really did not appreciate her enough.

Another wave of excitement washed over him when the images of his dream returned once more and out of nowhere he found himself imagining what those lips from his dream would feel like in reality. As if in a trance he walked down the steps of the outside staircase, past the customers, past the little pest that was Mrs Lovett's apprentice, straight up to the stairs to the stinking bakehouse.

There he hesitated but he had no time to change his mind when the fire red curls of the baker appeared at the bottom of the steps. He swallowed his doubts and grabbed her arm once she was next to him, pulling her through the crowd into her private quarters.

"Wot in the name of 'ell d'you think you're doin'. Sweeney?" she complained, trying in vain to push past him, "I got a 'undred people out there waitin' for their pies!"

"I have something I need to try. An experiment so to say." He wanted to avoid her eyes but couldn't look away at the same time.

"And o'course ya 'ad to try during the dinner rush. Lovely timing, Mr T, bu' I got no time for such nonsense now, so if y'were so kind as to le' me go back out there-" Again she attempted to sneak into her shop but he blocked the doorway effectively and she finally gave up with an exasperated sigh and massive eye-roll. Sweeney smirked at her and placed his hands on her shoulders so she would look at him. When she did he couldn't help but see that as silly as his dream had been she was indeed a sight worth to be taken in. Her lips- even if not the colour of cherries- held a certain appeal to them and he felt the urge to lean in.

"Your hair looks nice today," he said instead to occupy his mouth otherwise, causing her to gape at him.

"Sweeney, love, you're _scarin_' me, wot's wrong?"

Of course he didn't tell her about the dream, knowing she would never let him live it down if she knew what sort of feelings she was stirring in him. Yet he still had his mind set on finding out what these lips tasted like and it was increasingly difficult to think clearly with her so close to him.

"I want to try something... and I believe you won't have any objections." He was convinced of that, aware of how she felt about him. Never before had the thought of her caring about him the way she did caused him to feel something akin to joy, though.

"Can you 'urry up then, dearie, I really can't leave the lad alone with all them mouths to fill."

The barber was growing slightly annoyed that she didn't catch on to his mood but couldn't blame her, realising how strange he was acting. He moved one hand from her shoulder to her cheek, seeing fear flicker across her features for the fraction of a second before she relaxed when he began stroking a thumb over her pale skin. Slowly he leaned in, watching her closely. The baker blinked rapidly, trying to guess his next move, obviously failing.

"Mr T, please-"

"Would you shut up just this once," he interrupted, looking sternly at the woman in front of him. It was oddly hard for him to cross the line but before his doubts could ruin everything he closed the gap between them surprisingly quickly.

It did not feel weird like he had somewhat expected. Instead he felt like all air had been knocked out of him and he had to take a step back, overwhelmed by the sheer force of the simple touch of lips. He found her staring back at him with a hand covering her mouth and her eyes just as wide as he knew his own were. The barber swallowed once, his heart beating erratically but not unpleasantly so.

"Was... was _that_ your experiment?" She sounded so insecure and small compared to her usual loud and confident self.

He cleared his throat and ran a hand through his hair, "I'm not sure, to be honest."

"Can I-... I mean would it be okay if... if I were to, er, 'ave a lil' experiment myself...?"

And suddenly there it was. The blatantly obvious desire in her eyes he had seen, or rather imagined, in his dream. Since he had never experienced her having such a struggle with getting words out he just nodded, the faint idea on his mind that she wasn't planning a conversation. As a response the little baker threw her petite frame at him with full force, attacking his lips with her own but in a way much more tender than he had expected. She nipped at his bottom lip gently, exploring what had been denied to her for so long and he found immense pleasure in the way their mouths moved together. His hands moved to her hips on their own accord and he pulled her close to him until her tiny body was pressed flush against his as she deepened the kiss. Her tongue slipped past his lips and tentatively brushed against his own, sending bolts of lightning through his entire being.

A soft whimper escaped her lips when he pulled back yet again, but this time to catch his breath. Only a second later he had her holstered up and turned her around so she was pinned between his body and the wall. Her legs automatically wrapped around his hips to keep herself from being dropped and he began to feel a different kind of excitement than the positive flutter in his stomach.

"Came to a conclusion, pet?" he asked huskily, kissing her again before she could respond, not quite able to resist the urge.

"No' yet. 'ow about you, though? 't was originally _your_ experiment after all." The baker's cheeky smile he had grown so accustomed to was back and he didn't have it in him to suppress his own smile any longer, brushing a curl from her forehead.

"I might have to try some more things."

"Is that so? Well, ya _migh'_ jus' 'ave to 'urry, Sweeney, 'cause I really got no time to spare an' if we continue this- _wha'ever this is_- I don' think I'll ever return to me customers."

"In that case..." He raised an eyebrow and pushed her just a bit harder against the wall before kissing her once more on the lips. From there he moved- slightly reluctantly- to her cheek, placing kisses along her jaw line and down her neck until he found a sweet spot and nipped at her skin, raising goose-flesh.

"Oh _God_, Mr T, stop it, _please_." It came out more like a slurred moan than an actual sentence and as much as he hated it he knew she had a point. He needed to stop this madness now before they really went past a point where stopping just wasn't an option any more. With a heavy sigh he took a quarter of a step back in order to set her back down. She stood on shaky legs and her breathing was unsteady but altogether she regained her composure fairly quickly. As opposed to him. The barber still couldn't quite grasp how they had ended up in their current position and was increasingly getting anxious how the new situation was going to change their convenient relationship.

"You should get back to your, er, customers," he mumbled, not meeting her eyes until he felt her warm hand on his cheek, forcing him to look at her.

"We got to talk about this," she said warningly but her soft expression didn't match her tone. She moved in and kissed him slowly, longingly, before she causally walked past him and disappeared out the door.

Sweeney looked after her, touching a hand to his forehead and huffing once in disbelief, a phrase he'd uttered some weeks ago suddenly coming back to him as a realisation.

"_How I've lived without you all these years... I'll never know._"

**FIN**.

* * *

Drop a review if you liked it. I know it doesn't have an actual plot or anything but hey, those two are my OTP. I don't need canon to write steamy make out sessions.


End file.
